multiversal_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobalt Order
The Cobalt Order, also known as Manah's Elite and the Knights of the Cobalt Order, are a group of highly trained mercenaries, gods, spirits, and daemons alike founded under Aka Manah in the hopes of expanding his empire. The Cobalt Order are rightfully feared throughout the Omniverse, as their corps are made up of the most powerful sorcerers and warlords to ever set foot in the Omniverse itself, being rivaled only by the Chaotic Elites. Fierce and undisputable in the face of danger, the Cobalt Order's primary tasks include espionage, kidnapping and torture, high profile assassinations, enforcing Manah's rule, and serving as shock troopers alongside the significantly inferior daemon legions. They were finally defeated in a rebellion attempt against their previous master, which ended in their own defeat. Although the majority of the former members either disbanded or joined Manah's empire, a splinter faction emerged and proceeded to resist Manah's rule for several days before finally being killed off at the hands of a daemon horde. Personality Members of the Cobalt Order, especially those of the lower classes, tend to be brutal, vicious, loyal, cowardly, aggressive, warped, and somewhat dimwitted. The lower class, although still elite when compared to regular units in The Red Empire, are brainwashed into stupidity and the belief that their one purpose in life is to serve Manah on the front lines before dying a brutal death. Primarily made up of humans, daemons, warlocks, and monsters, the lower ranks are seen simply are cannon fodder, meant to die alongside Manah's daemon legions. The higher order (primarily made up of warlords, demigods, mercenaries, and military commanders) are the polar opposite. These members are incredibly tactical, intelligent, calculating, manipulative, rebellious, and power hunger. The higher class simply join because they truly believe Manah's empire is an opportunity for them to rise in power and status, unlike the others who are either brainwashed, forced, or manipulated into service. Leaders of the Cobalt Order constantly fight for power, leading to the first splinter factions aimed at killing Manah. Biography Foundation Eons after the original civil war for control of Mobius, Infinity (alongside fellow war companion Hurmuz) set out to create a "master race" known as the Cobalt and enforce it's self supremacy across the Omniverse. The movement for Cobalt superiority rose in tremendous numbers and was even adapted into a Mobius political party campaigning for the same cause. The Cobalt's rose to power in many planets and Hurmuz took over Infinite's position as the party leader, demoting him to co-general of the race's armed forces. Dozens of planets were forced by their leaders to surrender their weapon stock piles to the Cobalt's, who in turn used these weapons to conquer the very planets who gifted them. Nazaroth and a cosmic being known as The Disposer were also granted places in the expanding Cobalt army, which eventually began crossing paths with Grandmaster Chaos' Chaotic Elites. The first battles between the two elitist factions took place on the planet Cena in which Cobalt forces launched an ambush on Gradmaster Chaos' base camp. Although having the initial advantage, the Cobalt's were ultimately defeated by their superior counterparts and the party was disbanded for the next decade. Reformation Under the leadership of Aka Manah, the Cobalt part was reformed into an elite branch of Manah's army named the Cobalt Order. Alongside the previous leaders, cosmic warlord Lord Dominus and Braxcorp head chemist Howard Cline were also appointed to leadership positions, with Manah overseeing the faction as a whole. The Cobalt Order was initially used by Manah as a paramilitary force, enforcing the demon's rule over rebellious planets and crushing any signs of resistance immediately. It's role shifted over time as they were also assigned with guarding strongholds (such as Dismal Malace, a primary stronghold/torture chamber on Legend's home planet.) The Champions (with support from the Proxy army) stormed Dismal Malace during Manah's third day of rule, engaging in a fierce battle with the Cobalt Order over control of the building. The Order did not disappoint and managed to push back the attack, even capturing key Champion leaders such as Weaponry, Legend, and The Grandmaster. They were also assigned to torturing Legend, a task in which they took much pleasure. Cobalt Rebellion Following the major victories in the Demiverse, Aka Manah loosened his control over the faction and gave Cobalt leaders more control over the force. Although many members either supported Manah's rule or were frightened to speak out, Infinite, Dominus, and a others began growing weary of Manah. They're paranoia grew into a fear that their leader was simply using them and would betray and murder them all at any moment. Tensions began boiling over, and the Cobalt Order broke off into two splinter factions: The Loyalists, under the rule of Hurmuz, and the Free Army, under the rule of Infinite. The final stand took place during the battle against Zalgo's army, in which both the Loyalists and Manah's empire faced off against the Free Army, Zalgo, and the Champions. Manah himself made appeared amidst the fighting and watches as members of both sides died by the thousands. He later admitted that he was "disappointed" his supports were overwhelmed by a mere splinter faction. The remaining members of the Cobalt Order died shortly after the battle due to their wounds. Manah later aligned himself with Grandmaster Chaos and ironically employed the Chaotic Elites to take over the Cobalt's position in his army. Members High Command * Aka Manah † - Founder and Supreme Leader * Hurmuz † - Co-founder and Leader * Infinite † - General * Dezoboz † - Second in command * Howard Cline † - Co-general * Lord Dominus † - Captain * Tenebris † - Unnamed benefactor Champions * Avesta † - Assassin and espionage unit * Yasna † - Head sorcerer * Ab-Zohr † - Leading sorcerer * Yashts † - Assassin * Khordeh † - Chief of surveillance * Malack † - Sorcerer and espionage * Nazaroth † - Warlord Lower-classes * The Disposer † - Warlord and Demolitionist * Shadow the Hedgehog † - Field commander * Hellmonger † - Field commander * Zabuza † - Shock trooper * Rapture † - Grunt * Malignus † - Grunt * Hundreds of daemon tribal cheiftans - Brute army * Dozens of daemon leviathans - Transportation/Aerial combat * Multiple enslaved alien species - Various Trivia * The Cobalt Order are also referred to throughout the series as The Cobalt, The Devolution, Manah's Elite, The Elite, the Imperial Guard, The Wraith Legions, and Destroyers of Worlds. Surprisingly, they are never referred to as complete lunatics. * The Cobalt Order consist of the most powerful members of Aka Manah's empire, allowing them to rival only with the might of the Chaotic Elites. * Aka Manah admitted to using the Cobalt's for his own purposes alone near the beginning of Phase Four, three Phases are their initial demise. * From what fans have gathered, the Cobalt Order are only mentioned once after Phase One by Legend and Jack Spark. * Although only naming a handful of members, the Cobalt Order are shown to have an entire army at their disposal during the battle against Zalgo. ** They are also shown to have access to near unlimited psychic abilities, such as generating warps within the battlefield. ** They also somehow have access to divine weapons, despite them being their master's only true weakness. Navigation Category:Factions Category:Antagonists Category:Power-Hungry Category:Canon Category:The Dreaded Category:Villains